Christmas with the Titans
by YahBuddy101
Summary: this is a VERY short little one shot between Raven and Kidflash hope you enjoy this is for you nkcandygirl!


**HERE IS ONE OF MY CHRISTMAS SPECIAL ONE SHOTS**

**PAIR: KIDFLASH/RAVEN**

**ENJOY!**❤❤❤❤❤

**THE SNOWMEN DIDNT WORK SO HEAR IT'S FIXED.**

**RAVEN**

"Friend Raven, wake up it is the earthly holiday of the giving of presents, hurry all the Titans are here to celebrate" Starfire's annoying voice spoke threw my door that trash.

yeah Robin cheated on me a few months back with starfire I told her I wasn't mad at her but of course I still hate her guts.

I walked into the common room while i was still putting on my red shirt all the guys stopped and looked at me.

I had gotten a lot tanner and my eyes where now bright my voice also changed it isn't dark no more its normal i guess.

but the worst part about being me, most guys meaning robin and Villains said i have the most perfect curves so of course Robin looked.

"Morning Rae" Cyborg said used to me coming in with only a bright red bra on.

"Mornin' ,hey do we have any carmel coffee left?" Cyborg nodded most of the guys still staring at me Kidflash, Speedy, Robin, Aqualad and Red X (he turned good) where still looking at me.

"What are you looking at?" I glared my voice cold they looked away as fast as they could.

"All right Titans lets open presents" everyone had to give 10 people gifts I gave speedy new arrows.

Cyborg for his present i rebuild him a new T-car his got destroyed and never found time to build it he taught me how to build it so everything was good I even took it for a test drive it was perfect.

Mas and Menos I bought them a small piece of land out in Steel city so they could run around and it is indoor to.

I got Kidflash a new IPhone he broke his old one and another gift that i may or may not give him.

I got Red X a year supply of Xenothium.

I got Bumblebee a new 300" T.V (i know there is no such thing) the boys broke her last one.

I got Beastboy a moped (mo-ped) he still is begging for one.

I got Starfire no matter how much I hated her I still didn't need to be blasted into space a friend for Silky.

I also got Kole a pet puppy she begged me to get her one and i got Jinx some new spell books and dummies that put themselves back together when destroyed.

when Speedy saw his arrows he hugged me.

when I told Mas and Menos of the piece of land and gave them the address they ran away and came back half an hour later smiling and hugging my legs saying thank you in spanish.

Kidflash opened his gift and jumped up and ran to his room.

when Red X went to his room he came running back laughing and hugging me said when he opened his door he just yelled "Yes" because I filled his whole room with Xenothium.

When bumblebee opened her gift she came and hugged me saying "I love you girl".

Starfire opened her box with holes in it and screamed "I love him, I love him, I love him".

Kole opened her gift and said thank you with tears in her eyes and giggled.

Jinx said thank you and went to try them out, she is still pissed at Robin for hurting her best friend.

"Cyborg Beastboy follow me your gifts are in the garage" Cyborg screamed like a girl and hugged his 'new baby' Beastboy just cried tears of joy.

When I got back up stairs Kidflash was waiting he held a case towards me saying "merry Christmas Rae bird" I opened it up and say a necklace with black diamonds and a red raven in the middle.

"I love it" Kid started to laugh I looked up and saw mistletoe I smiled and when he wasn't looking kissed him.

He licked my lips for entry I opened slowly teasing him he pulled me against him by my hips i gasped and he shoved his tongue into my mouth exploring every inch of it.

I pressed more against him deepening the kiss I moaned and he licked the top of my mouth making me open wider.

We sadly had to get air our foreheads pressed together gasping for breath "I love you Raven" Kid said.

"I love you too." We kissed again but this time Kidflash put the necklace around my neck and a bright flash blinded us making us separate we saw a very angry Robin and a laughing Red X with a camera.

My hands glowed black and my eyes glowed white "you have 1 second to get out of here" and the chase was on, to bad that Robin and Red X had a very unconvincing fall down the elevator shaft.

**THE END **

**R&R HOPED YOU LIKED IT YAHBUDDY101 OUT! **


End file.
